The Return Of The Hobbit
by robinhood1097
Summary: Tarzan and Mowgli find them selves in middle earth and they meet the last of the fellowship of the ring Frodo Baggins and they face the dreaded imperial legions of the new empire of once long ago gondor now but ruins of old kingdom run the wicked shade call the forsworn and he is now leader of the new deidra with the ships of who cross the new world of old Narnia now called Eurasia
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 The Pilgrim Elder Scroll_

 _Long time ago there was a fellowship of the ring of power and nine companions the ring barrier the Gardner and the two highwaymen and elf prince dwarf prince son of gondor and ranger turn king wise wizard now i know you heard of this tale most of us have and during times of change of foot happen of the coming 4th era of middle earth . Now i will tell what happen during of the fourth era it started as as the burglar and ring barrier and the wizard of the last watcher of middle earth turn to sea of forever on but it was during this voyage that long ago there was a great lion many many centuries of long forgotten past of how 4 children i found the begging of the middle earth for years its histroy through out time but not all forgotten i now bring you find folks the story that was never told. in another world outside of middle lies old church with it is gentlemen by the name Johnathan grey stroke earl of greystroke manor he and his wife Jane greystroke live in now 221 baker st of once belong to the great Sherlock Holmes and being revend was no small feet for a time the mighty lord of the jungle found his calling and with calling found his maker. as the days grew young john thinks back to the he live African jungle always thinking on he left behind little did he know he would going a another adventure his savior had plan for him also he will be finding with partner adopted brother Mowgli greystroke and the brothers will seeing the adventure of there life for this is the winds of change._

 _Chapter 2 The Coming Of The Greystrokes_

As john was reading his bible his brother comes in said solutions john solutions Mowgli i fear though it rather dole because there much to do since war started now john you and both that we most folks are call to answer savior tow of the bell when darkness is near oh Mowgli long have i miss our sacred forest these cities are to much the world has change when man started to expand and now since these blasted third rike tend to conquer all of Europe and with the help empire of japan they wish take the whole pacific even the u.s. are now ready encase attack to their shore. John sometimes the devil never rest so we of children of the spirit shouldn't rest you make sound easy brother me at the age 52 it seems that i will never see what things will become of us well john i think maybe the lord has something for us to see don't you think well all i know most my congregation is helping the war effort so now i have to wait and see what his plans are for us. As john said that like a flash of lighting they travel to unknown place. By thunder Mowgli what on earth are we. Its not of matter what but where and for looks of things i see what looks like a village are they friendly don't know john i think we should look into this yes brother we should from i can tell you it seems like wait a minute. Mowgli pause but then tells john brother do you still speak lizard some why well john get a load of this. AS John look where Mowgli was pointing he couldn't believe his eyes what in heavens name are they what i can tell you john is they are lizard men so it would seem but lets see if they are friend or foe. as they in under bush john spoke in lizard speech as he said lizardeeze he was amaze of their dial elect he could believe his ears they ask us what are we as them if they seen beings like us as john spoke in lizard they answer he says are kind our slavers from the west coast ships bare emblem of a great bird of some kind calls them imperial legionaries of ships of the coast and said that they come to make to make slaves of their kind. That cruel ask him why they allow them to do this john speaks in lizard he says that they bring with strange fire sticks that they never seen and with many of the races are under there so called crown. Fire sticks by Jove john they are talking about guns my thoughts the same brother these legionares come with many of their fire sticks to show that have the means to if they obey they will force he also tells me they have fort along the shore which they call it the east empire trading company Mowgli do know what this means. The simple villagers are being slaves to corrupted men slavers to sell many men and children and women too looks like Tarzan and Mowgli off to another adventure indeed brother lets take a look of this fort of these so called east empire trading company.


	2. Chapter 2 Tarzan And Mowgli The Meeting

_Chapter 1 The Pilgrim Elder Scroll_

 _Long time ago there was a fellowship of the ring of power and nine companions the ring barrier the Gardner and the two highwaymen and elf prince dwarf prince son of gondor and ranger turn king wise wizard now i know you heard of this tale most of us have and during times of change of foot happen of the coming 4th era of middle earth . Now i will tell what happen during of the fourth era it started as as the burglar and ring barrier and the wizard of the last watcher of middle earth turn to sea of forever on but it was during this voyage that long ago there was a great lion many many centuries of long forgotten past of how 4 children i found the begging of the middle earth for years its histroy through out time but not all forgotten i now bring you find folks the story that was never told. in another world outside of middle lies old church with it is gentlemen by the name Johnathan grey stroke earl of greystroke manor he and his wife Jane greystroke live in now 221 baker st of once belong to the great Sherlock Holmes and being revend was no small feet for a time the mighty lord of the jungle found his calling and with calling found his maker. as the days grew young john thinks back to the he live African jungle always thinking on he left behind little did he know he would going a another adventure his savior had plan for him also he will be finding with partner adopted brother Mowgli greystroke and the brothers will seeing the adventure of there life for this is the winds of change._

 _The Coming Of The Greystrokes_

As john was reading his bible his brother comes in said solutions john solutions Mowgli i fear though it rather dole because there much to do since war started now john you and both that we most folks are call to answer savior tow of the bell when darkness is near oh Mowgli long have i miss our sacred forest these cities are to much the world has change when man started to expand and now since these blasted third rike tend to conquer all of Europe and with the help empire of japan they wish take the whole pacific even the u.s. are now ready encase attack to their shore. John sometimes the devil never rest so we of children of the spirit shouldn't rest you make sound easy brother me at the age 52 it seems that i will never see what things will become of us well john i think maybe the lord has something for us to see don't you think well all i know most my congregation is helping the war effort so now i have to wait and see what his plans are for us. As john said that like a flash of lighting they travel to unknown place. By thunder Mowgli what on earth are we. Its not of matter what but where and for looks of things i see what looks like a village are they friendly don't know john i think we should look into this yes brother we should from i can tell you it seems like wait a minute. Mowgli pause but then tells john brother do you still speak lizard some why well john get a load of this. AS John look where Mowgli was pointing he couldn't believe his eyes what in heavens name are they what i can tell you john is they are lizard men so it would seem but lets see if they are friend or foe. as they in under bush john spoke in lizard speech as he said lizardeeze he was amaze of their dial elect he could believe his ears they ask us what are we as them if they seen beings like us as john spoke in lizard they answer he says are kind our slavers from the west coast ships bare emblem of a great bird of some kind calls them imperial legionaries of ships of the coast and said that they come to make to make slaves of their kind. That cruel ask him why they allow them to do this john speaks in lizard he says that they bring with strange fire sticks that they never seen and with many of the races are under there so called crown. Fire sticks by Jove john they are talking about guns my thoughts the same brother these legionares come with many of their fire sticks to show that have the means to if they obey they will force he also tells me they have fort along the shore which they call it the east empire trading company Mowgli do know what this means. The simple villagers are being slaves to corrupted men slavers to sell many men and children and women too looks like Tarzan and Mowgli off to another adventure indeed brother lets take a look of this fort of these so called east empire trading company.


End file.
